Felicity's Little Sister
by MrsxBarryxAllen
Summary: Find out what happens when Felicity's younger sister discovers what her sister does besides working at Palmer Tech. May end up AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I've recently started watching Arrow since I've seen both seasons of The Flash more than once. I needed a break, something different. I decided to give myself a chance at writing an Arrow story. Let me know what you guys think. Like I said it's out of my comfort zone but I'm in love with Arrow right now. If there's anything I should add, or something you want to see, feel free to leave me a comment or a PM :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Liss! Why can't I tag along?!" 15 year old Andrea Smoak yelled to her sister as she followed her down the stairs of their townhouse.

"Because you can't!" Felicity said turning around and staring at her sister.

"Ya know. You used to be fun and take me along with you to work! But lately all you've been is secretive! Let me know when my sister returns!" Andy snapped before storming up the stairs.

Felicity shook her head and she headed out the door. Sometimes her sister really bugged her and today was one of those days.

Andy watched as her sister got into her car. She activated the GPS chip she installed on her sisters phone. She's had it on there for a few weeks but she's never once activated it until now. "Where are you going..." Andy whispered as she followed the dot on the computer screen. Andy saw that the dot eventually stopped and Andy pressed a few buttons. She furrowed her brow when she saw the place where her sister stopped "Queen Industrial?" Andy grabbed her phone, downloaded the route and headed out of the house.

30 minutes later, Andy stopped in front of the building her sister entered moments before. She slipped through the opening of the fence and headed inside. She noticed that a door was partly open. She looked around quickly before slipping inside. She heard voices, mainly her sisters raised voice. She tiptoed down the stairs as not to be heard.

"Oliver! I thought I was specific when I said _not_ to die! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died!" Felicity exclaimed as she dabbed the bullet wound with a piece of gauze.

"Felicity... I didn't though," Oliver said resting his hand on hers. Felicity glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I'm fine."

"You think a bullet in your shoulder is fine?!" Felicity snapped causing Andy to wince. She knew her sister and this was not a good side of her.

Diggle looked around as he heard movements on the steps. He locked gazes with a young dark brown haired girl. He raised his eyebrows. "Felicity did anyone follow you here?"

"No why?" Felicity asked as she made sure the wound was completely clean.

"Because there is a young female on the stairs," Diggle said half amused.

Felicity's eyes widened and she whirled around. "Andrea! What the hell?!" Felicity asked glancing at Oliver who was still half dressed as the Green Arrow.

Andrea stomped down the stairs the rest of the way. "So this is where you go when you leave in the middle of the night?! To an abandoned warehouse?!" Andrea snapped at her sister as Felicity stepped out of the way. Andy glanced at the man sitting on the table. "Holy smokes. You're the..."

"Green Arrow? Yeah. I'm Oliver Queen," Oliver said to her.

Andy's facial expression went from shock to anger. "You're the reason why my sister got captured a month ago!" Andy snapped. "You think this is all fun and games! Well guess what Mr. Queen! It's not! That's my sister who is risking her life for you!"

"Andy stop!"Felicity snapped.

"No! I won't stop! I already lost mom and dad! I can't lose you too!" Andy said, tears in her eyes.

"Andy go home..." Felicity muttered. She was never one to indulge in her private life with Oliver and Diggle. She could feel their eyes on her. She knew they had questions.

Andy looked at her and then she glared at Oliver. "Whatever Liss," Andy muttered brushing past Diggle, ramming into his shoulder hard before running up the stairs.

Oliver took Felicity's hand in his. "Felicity..." Oliver whispered.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get you patched up," Felicity muttered moving about and grabbing the stitches.

"Felicity go home and talk to your sister," Oliver said. "Dig can patch me up. That's an order."

Felicity glanced up and glared at him. "I don't take orders from you Oliver," Felicity said to him.

"Go home Felicity. We're done for the night anyway," Diggle said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? It's not like she'll talk to me," Felicity muttered.

"Felicity. Take a walk with me," Oliver said as he shrugged his shirt on, wincing as he moved his shoulder.

"When you get back, I really need to stitch you up Oliver," Dig said looking at him as Oliver nodded.

Felicity sighed. "What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand?" Felicity asked.

"The 'don't' part. Let's go," Oliver said heading up stairs leaving no room for arguing.

"Go Felicity. I'll clean up," Diggle said as Felicity followed Oliver, after glaring at Diggle.

Felicity saw Oliver waiting for her. "What Oliver?"

"Why didn't you tell me you lost your parents?" Oliver asked.

"It was a while ago. And because I don't need to be reminded of their death. It was hard enough losing them," Felicity said.

"Felicity," Oliver said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go home to your sister."

"But Oliver..." Felicity whispered looking at him.

Oliver gave a small smile, kissed her cheek softly and pushed her in the direction of her car, "Go. We're going to be fine. Plus I need to take it easy. I took kind of a beating."

"Fine but I doubt she'll talk to me anyway," Felicity said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now go," Oliver said to her.

Felicity sighed and got to her car. She waved to Oliver before getting in and driving off towards her house. She was not looking forward to talking to her sister. Her sister was pissed. She knew why her sister was pissed and while her sister had every right to be mad at her, she didn't have a right to talk to Oliver like that. Felicity saw the townhouse complex up ahead and she was not looking forward to talking to her sister. She parked her car and headed up the walkway to her house. "Andy?" Felicity called as she headed up to her sisters room. Felicity got to the doorway and sighed. "Andy..."

"Go away!" Andy snapped at her sister typing away furiously on her computer.

"No I won't go away. First of all how did you find me?" Felicity asked entering her sisters room.

"Tracker in your phone. You of all people should know I'm just as smart as you," Andy muttered, shutting down her computer and getting up.

"You had no right to talk to Oliver like that," Felicity said to her sister.

"Yes I did! He puts you in harm's way every single time you disappear from the house! Remember when you went missing?! No?! Cause I sure as hell do! I was freaking out Felicity!" Andy exclaimed. "I can't lose your too! You're the only family I have left!"

"Andy you're not going to lose me..." Felicity said.

"You don't know that! I mean Oliver got shot last night! What if you had been with him?! That could have been you!" Andy said wiping at her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall.

"Andy..." Felicity said coming closer to her sister. "Oliver is very... protective. Over Dig and I. He would never let anything happen to us."

"Accidents happen Liss! He can try and protect you but he could fail!" Andy said as she glanced at her clock. "I have to go to work. I'll catch you later." Andy got up and grabbed her messenger bag. She left her room and made her way down the stairs.

"This conversation isn't over!" Felicity yelled after her.

Andy didn't even bother answering her. She just continued down the stairs and left the house.

Felicity sighed and grabbed her phone. **Well that went horribly. She's heading to work at the library if you want to try and talk to her.** Felicity sent to Oliver. She hoped her sisters anger would end soon.

Andy entered the library after walking the 15 minutes it takes her to get there.

"Hey Andy!" Clara called as she walked in.

Andy just glanced at her before going behind the counter.

"Okay? What's wrong with you?" Clara asked.

"Nothing. I can't really talk about it. Just issues with my sister," Andy muttered to her. That was all she was going to say on the matter. She didn't need everyone knowing her business. Andy clocked in and moved to put her purse under the counter. "What am I working on today?"

"Go ahead to the romance section and start putting the returns back on the shelf," Clara said.

Andy simply nodded and she headed towards the section. She still couldn't believe that her sister was working with The Green Arrow. He was the one who got her kidnapped and almost killed. She came to the conclusion that as hot as Oliver Queen was, she hated his guts. How dare he almost get his sister killed. He was supposed to protect her and yet he didn't. And what pissed her off even more is that her sister lied to her about where she had been.

Oliver Queen entered Starling City Public Library and glanced around. He had never been in a library before so he made his way up to the front desk. "Excuse me?" Oliver asked.

Clara turned around and gasped. "Oh my god you're Oliver Queen," Clara said in shock.

"Uh yeah listen. I'm looking for Andrea Smoak. Her sister said she would be here," Oliver said to her.

"She's in the romance section," Clara said.

Oliver winked at her and then walked off towards the section he was pointed to. Oliver found the young Smoak trying to reach one of the top shelves to place a book in its spot. Oliver grinned and he took the book from her and placed it on the shelf she was reaching for.

Andy turned around and was about to thank whoever helped her but glared when she saw who it was. Of course it was Oliver Queen.

"What? No thank you?" Oliver asked her.

"No you don't get a thank you. How did you find me?" Andy asked, brushing past him.

"Your sister told me. And look I'm sorry. Felicity was never supposed to stick around this long. She was only supposed to help me and then leave. I didn't expect her to fall in love with me and for me to fall in love with her," Oliver said as he followed her.

Andy stopped in mid stride and she turned around. "In love? You're dating my sister?!" Andy said raising her voice.

"Like I said Andrea I didn't mean for any of it to happen," Oliver said raising his hands in surrender.

"If you knew anything about my sister at all then you would know that once she gets involved with something she doesn't stop unless she either has to or she dies. Just like my mother and definitely just like my father. And if you claim that she's in love with you, all the more reason for her to stay by your side," Andy snapped to him. "And I refuse to lose my sister too! I already lost my parents I can't go through that again."

"I know what it's like to lose somebody important to you. I lost my best friend Tommy during the earth quake," Oliver said.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Andy said.

"What you should know is that I do my best to protect your sister. But she's stubborn, just like you are. From what she tells me," Oliver said. "But Andy don't take it out on your sister... She was only doing what I asked her to do by not saying anything. I don't really like people knowing my secret."

"Well I won't tell anyone," Andy said softly. "And tell my sister I'll talk to her when I get home?"

Oliver nodded with a slight smile. "I will. I've never stepped foot in a library before. You may see me around every once in a while. I'll see you later Andy," Oliver said before turning around and leaving the library.

Andy watched him leave and she took out her phone. She opened up the messages and composed one to her sister. Four simple words that she can never say enough to her. **I love you sis.** Andy slipped her phone back into her pocket and got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating soon but I have finally finished this chapter! Please read til the very end. I have a semi long Author's Note but make sure you read the entire author's note. It has some questions in there that need answering. Anyhoo, on to chapter 2!**

* * *

Andy finished up her work at the library and she clocked out. "I'll see you tomorrow Clara," Andy said with a small wave as she headed outside. Her sister never responded. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was around 5:30. Andy headed to the supermarket to pick up some chicken for dinner as well as some instant mashed potatoes. She might as well make dinner to apologize to her sister.

Andy grabbed her groceries and she headed home. She frowned when she didn't see her sisters car in the driveway. It was Saturday so her sister didn't have work at Palmer Tech so she should have still been home. "Felicity?" Andy called entering the house. When she got no answer, she checked the kitchen. She sighed and picked it up. "Andy. Oliver needed my help. I'll be back later. Well no use sitting around here. Plus even the Arrow gets hungry right?"

Andy got to work. She placed the fried chicken in the oven to heat it up and she began boiling a pot of water for the potatoes. It only took her about 20 minutes to heat up the chicken and make the potatoes. Andy placed the potatoes in a container as well as the chicken and she put it in a bag. She made her way back to Queen Industrial, where she last saw her sister. Andy snuck through the fence and she made her way inside the building.

Andy made her way towards the door and she pushed it open, finding it unlocked. Andy headed down the stairs. "Felicity?" Andy called. "Oliver?" Andy looked around and she couldn't find anyone. She found the computer screens and they appeared to be locked on to the street cameras. On the screen, she saw her sister and the Arrow. "Felicity..." Andy whispered as she saw her sister getting the shit beat out of her. She saw Oliver swoop in and rescue her sister and then everything disappeared as the cameras went out.

Andy didn't know how long she was staring at the computer screen until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She screamed and turned around, her fist raised.

"Andy! It's me... Felicity..." Felicity said as she grabbed her sisters fist.

"Felicity..." Andy whispered launching herself at her sister hugging her tightly. She felt her sisters arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly. Andy pulled away and looked at her sisters face. "Are you okay? You look..."

"I promise it looks worse than it feels. I'll be okay. But a more important question is what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home," Felicity said as she saw Oliver coming down the stairs with Diggle.

"On my way home, I picked up some fried chicken and instant mashed potatoes. When I saw you weren't home, I knew you would be here. I figured you, Diggle and Oliver could use some food," Andy said looking at the other two in the room.

"That was very nice of you Andy," Oliver said hanging up his bow before walking over to Felicity. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at the bruising.

"Oliver I'm okay," Felicity said softly as she placed her hands over his with a smile on her face.

Oliver lent forward and kissed Felicity's forehead before pulling away and looking over at Andy. "So where is this food you say you have?" Oliver asked.

Andy grinned and held up the bag. "Can't screw up potatoes and reheating chicken," Andy said as she set the bag down and took out the two containers. "So... what exactly happened that got my sister bruised?"

"Trust me you don't want to know Andy," Felicity said as she grabbed a chicken leg. She bit into it and she moaned. "I forgot how amazing this tasted."

Andy looked at her. "Well that's what happens when you're never home," Andy said softly. She glanced at Oliver's apologetic look and she back tracked. "Sorry... that was uncalled for..."

"Andy why don't you go upstairs and enjoy the club. Dig can introduce you to Thea," Oliver said to her.

"Clubs aren't really my thing..." Andy said biting her lip.

"Come on kid. It's not so bad. Thea isn't so bad either," Diggle said leading Andy up the stairs.

Felicity watched as her sister walked up the stairs and she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Felicity maybe you should take a few days off," Oliver said to her.

"And what? Leave you, Dig and Roy alone to fight whatever it is that is out there?" Felicity asked him. "No thanks. I can't lose you Oliver."

"But your sister," Oliver said to her.

"She'll get over it. You're more important," Felicity said softly, her arms going around his neck.

"Trust me. When it comes to family and siblings, nothing is more important than that. Once you lose that bond, it's very hard to get it back," Oliver whispered.

"Fine. Two days. But that's it," Felicity whispered as she kissed him softly. "You definitely are persistent."

"It is my middle name after all," Oliver said grinning cheekily at her as he nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle. "But you do know what is more important than family?"

"Mmm... No what is?" Felicity whispered as Oliver placed soft kisses on her neck.

"You're smart, speedy, handsome friend from Central City?" A voice said as footsteps descended down the stairs.

Felicity gasped and turned around. "Barry!" Felicity said with a smile on her face as she moved forward to hug him before moving on to Caitlin and Cisco. She stopped short when she noticed a girl and another guy standing there. "Barry..." she said hesitantly.

"Oh that's Jesse and Wally. Jesse is Wells' Daughter. Well not Wells Wells. The other Wells. From Earth 2," Barry said.

Oliver gave a short laugh. "Felicity, there are two of you," Oliver said as he nodded Caitlin and Cisco. "So what brings you three, sorry, five, to Starling?"

"Well... we were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. Make sure everything was okay," Caitlin said.

"Hey Felicity... Is it okay if I- Oh... I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Andy said stopping short on the stairs.

Barry turned around and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at Andy.

"It's fine Andy. This is Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse and Wally. They're friends from Central City," Felicity said as she looked at Barry.

Cisco nudged Caitlin and then nodded to Barry. Caitlin smiled with a nod to Cisco. It seemed as if Barry was interested in Andy.

"Hi," Andy said with a shy smile.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Felicity asked her.

"Oh. Thea wanted me to make sure it was okay with you if I have a drink," Andy said.

"One. No more," Felicity said to her.

"Thanks!" Andy said before running up the stairs back into the club.

Felicity glanced at Barry and he looked at Felicity. "Fine. We'll tail her," Barry said.

"Thanks Barry," Felicity said as she hugged Oliver tightly.

"Awww you guys are cute," Cisco said grinning at them.

"Go Cisco," Oliver said as the five Central City kids walked up the stairs. "Why are we still friends with them?"

"Because I like Barry. And he has saved our lives on numerous occasions," Felicity pointed at kissing his stubble covered jaw before moving to her computer.

"Mmm..." Oliver said as he walked over to her and placed his hands on Felicity's shoulders. "What happened to you leaving?"

"My sister's at the club, thanks to you, so I'm working until she's done," Felicity said looking up at him.

"Or... we could get out of here and go back to your place while your sister is out..." Oliver whispered to her.

"Mr. Queen... are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting..." Felicity asked.

"Come on," Oliver said holding out a hand for her to take.

"On our way out, I'll just tell Andy that we're heading out," Felicity said as she took Oliver's hand. "And then you, Mr. Queen, are mine for the night."

"I'm looking forward to it," Oliver said as they made their way upstairs into the club. Oliver waded them through the sea of people and found Andy at the bar with Barry, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Andy maybe you should tone it down on the drinks..." Caitlin said seeing her friend sway slightly on her feet.

"Hey," Felicity said appearing at Andy's side, as she raised her eyebrows at Caitlin. She had walked up just as Catlin finished talking to Andy.

"Hey Sis. Oliver," Andy said smiling at the two.

"Listen we're heading out. Not too late," Felicity said.

Andy looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Trying to be Mom? News flash I had a mother I don't need another one," Andy said.

Felicity looked at her sister, "I'm not trying to be Mom Andrea I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt," Felicity said to her.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself just fine," Andy said to Felicity before turning her back on her sister.

Felicity looked at her sister, tears brimming her eyes. She turned around and stalked off towards the entrance of the club.

Oliver stood there awkwardly before turning and following after Felicity.

"What was that about?" Barry asked.

"My sister tries to play Mom every once in a while and I just let her know that it's not okay," Andy said looking at Barry. "I already had a Mom. She died years ago."

"Maybe it's time for you to head home Andy," Caitlin said softly. She had watched Andy drink three different drinks and they were no doubt affecting her body, especially if she's never drank before.

"Maybe it's time for you to back off," Andy said to her.

"Okay. Cisco go and grab the van and we will meet you out front," Barry said standing between the two girls. Cisco nodded and disappeared. "Alright big mouth, let's go." Barry grabbed Andy's arm throwing a twenty down on the counter.

"Hey! Let me go!" Andy said trying to get out of Barry's grasp.

"No. You hurt your sister and now you hurt my friend. It's time for you to go home," Barry said as he led her out of the club and into the van that Cisco pulled up to the front.

"I still don't understand why you just didn't take her home," Cisco said as Barry strapped Andy in.

"Because she doesn't know who I am. I'm pretty sure Felicity didn't mention it to her," Barry said as he got into the front seat next to Cisco.

"You know where she lives?" Cisco asked. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Barry nod. "Explain?"

"When I first met Felicity, she invited me over to hang out while Andy was at school. It was nothing," Barry said looking out the window.

"Sure it was," Cisco said as he followed Barry's directions.

"Look... whatever went on between Felicity and I ended a while ago. She's with Oliver now and she deserves to be with him," Barry said. "That's her townhouse."

Cisco turned into a parking spot and he noticed the motorcycle in the driveway. "Looks like Oliver's here," Cisco said.

"Then let's get in and get out," Barry said. "The spot where he shot me with the arrows are starting to act up."

"You and those arrows," Cisco said parking the car. He glanced in the back seat. "Looks like Ms. Smoak is already passed out."

"Good. That way she doesn't give her sister any attitude or Oliver for that matter," Barry muttered as he got out and picked up Andy bridal style.

"Can one of you text Felicity and let her know we're outside?" Barry asked.

"Already on it," Caitlin said as she typed the message and pressed send. "So since Wells doesn't know that we're here, how long are we staying?"

"Not long. We should probably head back to Central City tonight so once we make sure she's settled, we can head out," Barry said as the front door opened. "Hey Felicity..."

"Barry I thought I told you to watch her," Felicity said with an angry look on her face.

"Look I tried. She's just as scary as you when you're mad," Barry said as he stepped inside. "Hey Oliver."

"Just put her upstairs," Felicity said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Barry gave a small smile and he quickly ran up the stairs and settled Andy in bed. He covered her quickly and headed back down the stairs. "Alright. Andy's in bed and we need to get going," Barry said as he gave Felicity a hug and then looked at Oliver.

"Barry no," Oliver said to him.

"We've had this conversation before. I can just hug you without you knowing it so you might as well just hug me," Barry said.

Oliver sighed and gave Barry an awkward hug. "Goodbye Barry," Oliver said his voice strained.

"See that wasn't so bad right?" Barry asked with a grin.

"Just go," Oliver said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"We'll be in touch," Caitlin said with a smile as the trio left the house.

"Mmm well there goes our alone time," Oliver whispered wrapping his arms around Felicity's waist.

"Just because my sister's here, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves," Felicity said wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile on her face.

"God woman what are you doing to me?" Oliver muttered as he kissed her.

Felicity giggled as Oliver picked her up and lead her upstairs to her bedroom where they had previously abandoned. Felicity looked up at Oliver as he placed her gently down on the bed. He went over and shut the door over before coming back and hovering over Felicity.

"I love you," Oliver whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

"I love you too Oliver," Felicity whispered. "Show me.."

That was exactly what Oliver Queen did. Oliver showed her just how much he loved her well into the early hours of the morning. There was something about being with Oliver that made Felicity fall deeper and deeper in love with the man Oliver is. To everyone, he may seem like this tough, scary guy but Felicity knows that he can be one of the most sweetest men she's ever known.

A few hours later, it was around 1am, and Felicity stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that she was curled up with Oliver, her legs tangled with his. Felicity moved to get out of bed when Oliver stirred next to her.

"Baby you okay?" Oliver mumbled half asleep.

"I'm fine Oliver. I'm just going to go and check on Andy ," Felicity said softly. "Go back to sleep." She heard Oliver mumble something before turning over and going back to sleep. Felicity kissed his forehead before grabbing one of Oliver's shirts and exiting her room. Felicity went to go and check on Andy.

Felicity smiled when she saw Andy curled up under her covers. Felicity remembered how hard it was on Andy when she found out that their parents had passed away. Felicity had spent nights laying in Andy's bed just so she would fall asleep at night, no matter how many times she called out for their mother. Felicity walked over and made sure her sister was tucked in. She bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before standing back up and walking out of her sisters room.

Felicity returned to her bedroom and crawled back in to bed. She felt Oliver's arms wrap around her and pulled her close to him.

"Is she okay?" Oliver mumbled.

"She's fine," Felicity said, snuggling deeper into Oliver's embrace. She smiled as she felt Oliver press a kiss to her neck before she felt his breathing even out once more, indicating that he was asleep. Felicity closed her eyes and she too slowly fell back to sleep, listening to Oliver's breathing.

The next morning, Felicity woke up to the sun streaming in through her window. She turned on her side and was met with an empty bed. Felicity sat up and looked around, running a hand through her messy hair. She got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and threw her hair up into a messy bun. Felicity went to go and check on her sister and was happy to see her still sleeping. Felicity could smell bacon make its way up stairs. Felicity headed down the stairs to the kitchen to see Oliver dressed in pants and a t-shirt.

"Good morning," Oliver said, not turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" Felicity asked coming into the kitchen.

"I have really great hearing," Oliver said grinning over at her.

Felicity rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept just fine," Oliver said. "How about you?"

"Not really... kept waiting for Andy to get up or something. I kind of have taken on the mother role," Felicity said as she unwrapped her arms from around him and stood next to him.

"I heard last night. Are you okay about the way Andy spoke to you?" Oliver asked her as he placed the cooked bacon on a plate.

"Yeah. I know it was the alcohol talking," Felicity said to him. "She didn't mean it."

"You know they say drunken words are sober thoughts," Oliver said.

"Oliver. I'm fine," Felicity said sternly.

"Okay okay," Oliver said kissing her forehead.

Felicity turned around at the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. "Morning sleepy head," Felicity said to her sister.

"Morning..." Andy mumbled still half asleep. She sat down at the table and groaned as her head pounded.

Felicity grabbed two aspirin and a bottle of Gatorade and placed it in front of her sister. "Drink and take the aspirin. It'll help with the hang over," Felicity said softly.

"Thanks..." Andy muttered taking the aspirin and drinking the Gatorade. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon," Oliver said placing a plate in front of her.

Andy looked up and saw Oliver. "What do you live here now?" Andy asked.

"Andy!" Felicity said to her.

"Felicity it's okay. Just stayed the night," Oliver said answering Andy.

Andy glanced at Oliver and then back at her sister. "How did I get home?"

"Barry dropped you off before heading back to Central City," Felicity said.

Andy nodded before slowly eating her breakfast. "Thank you... for breakfast," Andy muttered to Oliver.

"Don't worry about it Andy. Eggs are good for a hang over," Oliver said as he placed two more plates on the table.

"Remind me to never drink ever again..." Andy said as she pushed the plate away.

"You need to eat," Felicity said.

"The smell is making my stomach turn," Andy groaned as she pushed back her chair and rushed to the bathroom.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad she's throwing up from drinking too much and that she has a hangover?" Felicity asked watching her sister leave.

"No because now she knows what happens when she drinks too much. She's only 15. Hopefully this will stop her from wanting to drink again," Oliver said.

"Hopefully," Felicity said to Oliver. "God who knew raising a 15 year old would be so hard."

"Felicity it's not hard. You just have to learn how to hover but make her realize you're not hovering," Oliver said.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Felicity asked.

"You're Overwatch Felicity. There are ways," Oliver said as he glanced at the time. "Well I have to get home. Speedy is probably wondering where I am."

"Tell Thea I said hello," Felicity said as she watched Oliver place the dishes in the sink.

"Will do," Oliver said before taking Felicity into his arms and kissing her. "This never gets old."

"I agree. Now get out of here before Thea starts blowing up both our phones," Felicity said as she shoved him out the kitchen and towards the front door.

"I'll see you tonight?" Oliver asked her.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Felicity said as she watched Oliver hop on his Ducati and drive off. Felicity shook her head and shut the door. If it was one thing Felicity quickly learned about Oliver, it was that he loved his sister to death. He would do anything for her and if she needed something, he was there. It was one of the many things she loved about Oliver.

"Lissy?" Andy whimpered holding her stomach.

"What's up Andy?" Felicity asked turning around. She then saw her sister holding her stomach and she gave a soft smile. "Come on... Let's get you into bed and I'll make you some soup." Felicity wrapped her arms around her sister and guided her upstairs.

"Can you call out of work for me?" Andy muttered as she crawled into bed. She buried herself under the covers.

"I got that covered don't worry. Try and sleep your hangover off okay? I have to run to Palmer Tech for about an hour or so, then I'll pick up some soup and bring it home to make," Felicity said as she kissed her sister on the forehead.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you..." Andy said. "I didn't really mean it."

"Hey you were drunk and I know you didn't really mean it," Felicity said. "Get some sleep. If I'm going to be any later than an hour, I'll have Oliver come check on you."

"I'm glad you have Oliver in your life. He seems like a really good guy. But I miss when it was just us," Andy said softly.

"How about I try and make some time for just the two of us to go and do something together?" Felicity asked her. She did have to say that she had been neglecting her sister and she felt bad about that.

"I would really like that," Andy said softly.

Felicity bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest. Sleep off the hangover and I'll call your job for you," Felicity said.

"I love you," Andy said softly.

"I love you too," Felicity said softly before shutting her door over and leaving the house. Felicity got into her car and immediately called Andy's work. "Hi this is Felicity Smoak, Andrea Smoak's sister. She's got a really bad stomach flu so she won't be able to come in to work tonight. Thank you I will let her know," Felicity said as she hung up.

 **Work said it's fine that you can't come in and to feel better.**

 _ **Thank you. I really appreciate it. Tell Ray I said hello.**_

 **I will. Now get some sleep.**

Andy set her phone down on her table and curled up under her covers. Andy knew that the way she spoke to her sister the night before was harsh and she felt terrible about it. It was just that some days she felt annoyed at the fact that her sister was trying to parent her when she already had two parents. She felt as if she didn't need another one. Andy spent the next twenty minutes tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Groaning, she realized she wasn't going to fall back asleep. The aspirin was helping with her hangover and she felt as if she could be semi normal.

Getting out of bed, Andy grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt from her drawer. If she was going to stay home, then she was going to bum it out and wear sweats. Andy threw her hair up in a messy bun and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Now that her head was under control, she found herself starving.

"What am I going to make?" Andy muttered to herself as she riffled through the pantry to find something to eat. She froze when she heard the doorbell ring. Andy grabbed her phone, ready to call the cops if she needed to, and she made her way to the front door. "Who is it?!" Andy called.

"It's Barry... Barry Allen. We met last night at Verdant," Barry answered the young Smoak.

Andy sighed and she opened the door. "My sister isn't here," Andy said. "She's at Palmer Tech."

"Good thing I'm not here to see your sister," Barry said as Andy stepped aside so he could enter the house.

"So if you're not here to see my sister, then why are you here?" Andy asked as she shut the door behind him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright after last night. You said some pretty mean things to your sister and you were pretty tipsy from the drinks you had," Barry said.

"Yeah... I already apologized to Felicity about how I acted last night and I believe I owe an apology to Caitlin," Andy said.

"Don't worry about Caitlin. She knows you didn't mean any of it," Barry said to her. "So how about we head over to Big Belly Burger for some burgers and fries?"

Andy heard what he said and she glanced down at her clothes. "Um let me just take a quick shower and then we can go," Andy said.

"Yeah sure no problem," Barry said.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable," Andy said before disappearing up the stairs to shower and then change into a more appropriate outfit to wear outside. Andy took a quick 10 minute shower, got dressed and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She was glad that her headache went away and she felt more awake than she did earlier this morning. Andy put on her sneakers and she headed down the stairs, phone in hand. "Ready?"

"I am if you-" Barry started to say before he turned around and felt his words get caught in his throat.

"What? Did I get something on my face?" Andy asked looking at herself before checking herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall in the foyer.

"N-No. You look great," Barry said. "Let's go."

Andy glanced over at Barry before following him. "Thanks for taking me home last night. I appreciate it," Andy said as she got into the car that was in her driveway.

"It's not a problem. I told your sister I would look out for you so if I didn't bring you home in one piece, I'm pretty sure your sister would have killed me," Barry said looking over at her.

"I don't understand why. I've told her time and time again that I'm completely fine. I can take care of myself. With her disappearing with Oliver every night, and not having any parents to look after me, I've learned to take care of myself," Andy muttered glancing out the window.

"I don't know much about your past and how it was when you lost your parents. But I lost my mom when I was eleven. She was murdered and my dad went to prison for her murder. I wish I had an older sibling to care about me and to take care of me," Barry said. "The only thing that I have to a sibling is my friend Iris. Her dad took me in after my dad was arrested and I've been living with them ever since. I don't think she's trying to be your mom. I think she's just trying to make your parents proud of her and I think it's what your parents would have wanted her to do."

"I'm sorry about your mom and I guess I never really thought about it that way," Andy said.

"I would just take it easy on your sister," Barry suggested.

Andy looked over at him with her eyes narrowed, "You dropped me off at my house last night... how did you know where I lived?"

Barry racked his brain for any excuse he could give her but in the end he decided to just tell her the truth. "About a year and a half ago, after your sister and I met, she invited me over to get some insight on a case I was helping her work on," Barry said to her.

"Oh," Andy said. "She never mentioned it to me."

"That's weird. I don't know why she never did," Barry said shrugging as he pulled into the parking lot at Big Belly Burger.

"Let me just call her and let her know that we're heading out for a bite to eat. Apparently, if she couldn't get off of work today she was going to send Oliver over to check up on me," Andy said as she took out her phone.

"Yeah sure no problem. I'm just going to check in with Caitlin and Cisco," Barry said to her as he stepped out of the car.

Andy watched him walk off a bit before she dialed her sisters work number.

"Palmer Tech this is Felicity," Andy heard her sister's voice sound through the phone.

"Felicity it's Andy," Andy said.

"Andy is everything okay? Are you okay?" Felicity asked immediately dropping her professional tone.

"Calm down I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that Barry came by and he and I are grabbing Big Belly Burger," Andy said.

"Oh oka- Wait. Barry? As in Barry Allen?" Felicity asked. "What the frack?"

"He said he wanted to make sure I was okay," Andy said. "I just wanted to let you know so you don't send Oliver to the house to check up on me and then freak when I'm not there."

"Alright well don't stay out too long. And tell Barry I said hi," Felicity said.

"I won't. See you at home," Andy said before hanging up on her sister. Andy got out of the car and she went to find Barry. She saw him standing in front of Big Belly Burger.

"Talked to Felicity?" Barry asked Andy as he held the door open.

"Yup. Felicity says hi," Andy said to him with a smile.

"I'll be sure to send her a quick text saying hi back a little later," Barry said as the pair entered the fast food joint.

* * *

 **Hello my fellow readers! First of all I would like to apologize for the long AN. Please read til the end. I can't believe that this chapter is 5,053 words. I know it doesn't seem like much but for me it is. It's a little over 11 pages typed up. It's insane to think that I wrote this much. to be honest, I just kept on typing. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter but I figured having Barry and Andy entering Big Belly Burger was a good enough place to stop.**

 **I apologize for not updating earlier. Things have been crazy with me working between two different stores and plus I own a house so on my days off I either like to catch up on my favorite TV shows, read or clean. But I do write here and there, or whenever I get the inspiration to write so please bare with me with the updates. I don't like to keep to a set schedule because I like to take my time and give my readers a really well developed chapter.**

 **If any of my readers have any ideas or something they would like to see in this story, please please please tell me and I will try to fit it in somewhere. I always love to hear your ideas. I was also thinking about posting a title where I would write Arrow and Flash one shots where my readers give me prompts to write and I would write them. Send me a PM or comment in a review if this would be something you guys would like to read. And if you like my story, please share with your friends :)**

 **Now! On to my review comments!**

 **highlander348:** I'm pretty sure, just by Andy showing up in the Arrow cave, she's already part of Team Arrow. Plus Oliver already has a soft spot for her. So be prepared to see more of Andy and Oliver moments in the future :)

 **WinterRain36:** Of course Andy would tell Oliver off! She _is_ Felicity's sister after all and Felicity doesn't take any of Oliver's crap, so to speak. We shall see if Andy will become a vigilante in the future. It just may happen, who knows?

 **mejazzmynn:** I'm glad you love Andy! I hope as the chapters come out and the more you guys get to know Andy you continue to love her! If you have any ideas for her, let me know! :)

 **ChaiGrl:** I agree. I felt that Felicity needs more family. I mean I know it's a little AU since both of Felicity's parents are alive in the show but I wanted Andy and Felicity to have a special bond. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon but I can't make any promises. I have to come up with where my next chapter is going to go, plan it out and then write it (between working and keeping up with cleaning the house). Glad you like my story! :)


End file.
